battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Cat Clan Heroes (Uber Rare Cat)
Cat Clan Heroes are an Uber Rare Cat added in version 7.0. They can be unlocked by playing the Rare Cat Capsule during The Dynamites event. True Form added in version 9.1 increases health and weaken duration, is immune to Curse and can weaken Relics. Cat Evolves into Cat Guild Heroes at level 10. Evolves into Cat Quest Heroes at level 30 using Catfruit. Pros *Might perform Critical Hits. *100% chance of weakening Floating, Red, and Black enemies (True Form also weakens Relics). *Cheap and quick to reproduce for an Uber Rare. *Long reach. *Quick movement speed. *High health in True Form. Cons *Mediocre health for an Uber Rare, except in True Form. *Low DPS for an Uber Rare. *Short standing range for an Uber Rare. *Has a blind spot. Strategy/Usage This unit can be used along with Kachiyama Assault Brigade as a weaken duo. As they both cover some of the enemies that the other can't weaken. Cat Clan Heroes are cheap to produce and spammable, as well as being able to deal fair damage with rebound attacks, making them a decent all-round Uber with a weaken ability. Their critical attack is very low and not to be relied upon but if you ever get lucky it can either double their damage or deal monstrous amounts of damage to metal enemies. The true form expands their usage on to relic enemies, as well as giving them immunity to curse, twice the health, and a longer weaken effect. Which greatly comes in handy when facing something such as relic bun bun or M.Ost, or even swarms of sir rels and relic doges as their DPS can quickly add up. With the health bonus they're no longer paper thin. which makes it easier to stack them thanks to their quick recharge. Description Cost *Chapter 1: $2300 *Chapter 2: $3450 *Chapter 3: $4600 Stats Catfruit Evolution Appearance *Normal Form: A group of four people, each one resembling a certain cat (1 Normal, 3 Rare). The leftmost one looks like a human Brave Cat with spiky, jet-black hair. The middle-left one is a burly guy resembling Viking Cat, with a hammer strapped to his left shoulder and a Cat riding on his right. The middle-right one is a young-looking girl dressed like Bishop Cat, with several braids behind her head. The rightmost one is an old wizard in Witch Cat's outfit, riding on a similar broom and holding a staff. *Evolved Form: The group, except the leader, are all riding on a bandwagon, and the party now boasts much more members than before, with Thief Cat, Cat Gunslinger, Onmyoji Cat, Sword Master Cat, Captain Cat, Fortune Teller Cat, Jurassic Cat and Shaman Cat. The initial four are still here, but three of them has changed comedically: Bishop is now hiding in a barrel, Witch is hiding inside the wagon, Viking is, well, dead. *True Form: The Group are now on a Wooden Ship, attached to a blimp with an upper Deck. The ship has a ladder to the main deck and a Cannon to the front, which Pirate is controlling. In the back of the deck is a staircase up to the Forecastle, sort of like a pirate ship. Bishop is on the main deck with Pirate, while Onmyoji, Gunslinger, Thief, Shaman and Witch are on the Forecastle. The last three, Swordsman, Jurassic and Fortuneteller on the top deck. Viking is still dead. Trivia *Characters presented in its evolved form represent Rare Cats with a similar ability (anti-Red, anti-Floating, anti-Black and Critical Hitter), while the normal form only has anti-Red and anti-Floating. *Every character in all forms look like specific Rare Cats from the Rare Cat Capsules in human form, except the "Chosen One", which is a Normal Cat. **Normal (from left to right): Brave Cat, Viking Cat, Bishop Cat, Witch Cat with Sorceress Cat's staff and crow **Evolved (from left to right): Dark Cat, Thief Cat, Cat Gunslinger, Onmyoji Cat, Sword Master Cat, Captain Cat, Bishop Cat in a barrel, Fortune Teller Cat, Jurassic Cat, Witch Cat with only hat and crow exposed, Shaman Cat, Viking Cat but unfortunately dead *They are the only Uber Rare Cat whose True Form requires Catfruit Seeds. *This unit as a whole is based off of RPG games. *The "Chosen One" in the first form resembles the protagonist from Dragon Quest. Reference *https://battlecats-db.com/unit/428.html ---- Units Release Order: << Mecha-Bun | Somanyan >> ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Uber Rare Cats Category:Gacha Cats Category:Anti-Red Cats Category:Anti-Black Cats Category:Anti-Floating Cats Category:Anti-Metal Cats Category:Area Attack Cats Category:Cats with Weaken ability Category:Critical Hit Cats Category:Long Distance Cats Category:Anti-Relic Cats Category:Cats require Catfruits for True Form Category:Cats with Curse Immunity